The Ghoul and Me
by gryffinquill94
Summary: Ron goes up to the attic to shut the ghoul's racket up, only to be caught in a bit of heart to heart. R&R! Chapter 3 submitted! No flames, please!Rated T, just to be safe!COMPLETED sequel should be made? yes? no? do tell! new chapter kind of, more like a
1. Memories

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are not mine, they are JK's, however the plot and anything else you don't recognize ARE mine, so get it right

**Chapter One: Memories**

Ron looked up miserably at the ceiling. The racket the ghoul was making up in the attic was making the ceiling shake, bits of dust and lint Mrs. Weasley hadn't been able to clean fall to the floor. Beside him, Ginny was repeatedly stabbing a piece of parchment with the tip of her quill, trying to channel out her anger on the now torn essay that she had been writing.

"Honestly! It's taken me a good week to write an acceptable Transfiguration paper for McGonagall, and now that thick-headed ghoul has to come and make such a racket, that I lose my concentration, and mess it all up!" said the exasperated Ginny, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well, you shouldn't have left it till the last minute, then. Else, you would've been done by now." replied Ron reprimanding, sounding oddly like Hermione. At the amused expression on Ginny's face, he responded.

" What can I say? Go around with Hermione for seven years, and you'll pick up some of her habits too!"

"Well, I'm heading out in the yard to fly around a bit. With that ghoul thumping around, I won't be able to write my essay."

"Going to use your non-existent broom are you?" asked Ron, smirking.

"Actually, I'm going to use the new Dissendium 180 Harry so generously sent me for my birthday. It has a self-navigational feature, you know," replied Ginny smugly, sticking out her tongue as she bolted outside.

Ron's mouth opened in shock, and he made a mental note to tell Harry the...err..._value _of true friendship. His stomach rumbled deafeningly, and taking that as his cue, he traipsed into the kitchen.

"'Lo Mum, is there any leftovers from lunch?" asked Ron eagerly, leaning forward on the countertop.

"Well, Ronnie-he grimaced- I do believe I've run out. Fred and George came in a bit before, you see," said Mrs.Weasley, smiling." I'm sure I could whip something up for you, but meanwhile, could you go up to the attic and try to calm Harold down?" she asked adequately. Ron thought it pointless to name the family ghoul, but obeyed his mum, nevertheless, and trudged upstairs.

Peeking into his room on the way up, he flashed a lopsided smile. He had not changed the blazing orange Chudley Canons décor, though the large pile of books at his bed, and the picture frame which no longer held him at 5, clutching his teddy bear, but at 17, his arm encircled around Hermione's waist and using the other free hand to grip his wand tightly, as if to protect her, showed how he had grown up over the years.

Up against the wall, was his broomstick, a rather flashy Nimbus Hermione had gotten for him as a graduation gift. And beside it, was a picture of her in the teardrop pendant he had gotten her.

On the other nightstand, stood a picture of Harry and Ron, Harry pummeling Ron to the ground, in an attempt to gain the present he had gotten back in his hands, even though it was a simple miniature broom model. While playfully wrestling each other, the broom flew out of Ron's grasp and whizzed around his head for a bit, before halting for a stop in Harry's palm.

Clutching their sides, Harry and Ron waved cheerily to him, and then pointedly started their scene once more, as Ron had snatched the broom out of Harry's open hand whilst he wasn't looking.

Breaking out of his reverie, Ron smiled and continued on his way up to the attic. He passed his brother' rooms, aloud bang issuing from Fred and George's, as they had recently moved their lab from their flat to the Burrow, appointing Lee Jordan too look after their shop in their absences, as they thoroughly missed not having to wash their own socks.

Passing Percy's room, Ron felt anger pass through his veins. The pompous git had felt too proud to come back to his family, where Molly was waiting with open arms. Instead, he had acted as if he was never a member of the family, and continued to snub Mr. Weasley at the Ministry, if they were to run into each other.

Passing Charlie's Room, he grinned. He had recently owled them from Romania, sending a letter to Ron specifically, telling him of a pretty girl rather like Hermione, who continued to rile him but he loved her for it. Surprisingly, her name was Lauerine, pronounced Lauer-I-Nee, and she was supposedly foreign.

Passing Bill's room, he felt a strange urge to smirk. He and Fleur had bought a flat a year before, and now Fleur was pregnant. One didn't have to go far to figure out how _that _happened. Ginny had become slightly warmer to Fleur, but still called her Phlegm occasionally behind her back.

Lastly, he peeked into Ginny's room, where the décor mainly came from gifts from past relationships, and others from her present one. In the corner, sat a stack of letters, he assumed from Harry. Glancing around to see if anyone was near, he took off the top letter.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_Let me hope that this letter doesn't come into the hands of Ron. Alas, he doesn't exactly akin to these warm, mushy love letters. I do love you so very much. The way the sun hits your hair like-_

Urgh. He couldn't read any farther. How could Harry write such repulsive things about his sister? Frowning, he left the room, and at last, went up the last flight of steps, to the attic.

So, how was it? You know what'choo gotta do now? Review! Please? Pretty please? I'm a review Nazi of sorts, so, the more reviews, the more motivated I'll be! Well, read and review chappie 2 coming soon! Hey, that rhymed! Sorta...Oh well, R&R!

griffinquill94


	2. Drunken Idiots

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are not mine, they are JK's, however the plot and anything else you don't recognize ARE mine, so get it right, HBP spoilers!

Thank yous to Morning Rose for reviewing! Please, more reviews?

**Chapter Two: Drunken Idiots**

_Recap: Dearest Ginny,_

_Let me hope that this letter doesn't come into the hands of Ron. Alas, he doesn't exactly akin to these warm, mushy love letters. I do love you so very much. The way the sun hits your hair like-_

_Urgh. He couldn't read any farther. How could Harry write such repulsive things about his sister? Frowning, he left the room, and at last, went up the last flight of steps, to the attic. _

Ron opened the latch on the attic door and poked his head inside. He immediately had to shut the door once more, as a large, glass bottle flew his way.

"Oi! You! Err...stop that!" Ron groaned, as the ghoul was not listening to him. He decided using another tactic.

"Harold! Put the bottle down!" Ron was obviously surprised when the ghoul looked up at the sound of his name, and gingerly set the bottle down on a nearby upturned cardboard box. He gave a grunt to indicate he was sorry.

"Thank you...Harold." said Ron amusedly, as he went over to inspect if any glass shards were lying about, ready to hurt anyone.

"Wait just a bit," he gasped, holding up a bottle to the light, "is this _firewhiskey_?" He ran his hand over the dusty label of the bottle. It seemed to be under some type of preservation charm. Smirking, he found another bottle and handed it to Harold. Pulling his wand out of his jeans pocket, he quickly opened the bottles, and gestured for the ghoul to sit beside him on the cardboard boxes.

"So-hic- I always knew we were meant to be, but-hic- I was to stubborn to –hic- do anything about –hic- it," said Ron, swaying slightly next to the towering Harold, who had a glazed look over his eyes.

"Oh-hic- don't cry...Gerald...or was it Emerald? We got toge-hic-ther eventually! In fact, why-hic- don't I tell you-hic- how?" responded the inebriated Ron, at the sudden noise of Harold bawling, for some reason. Waving his hands about in the air, Ron began his story.

An anxious Ronald Weasley was getting ready to play his roll as best man at his brother Bill and Fleur's wedding. Still, puzzled that Bill had chosen him over all his other brothers was a mystery to Ron, but he had a sneaking suspicion it was because of the fact that Hermione was one of the bridesmaids. In fact, it would be her that he would be escorting down the isle as his "date".

He straightened his bow tie, and left the room, in search of Hermione. Bustling about the corridor was Ginny, a vision in gold. Beside her was Harry, who was smiling so widely, Ron could have sworn his face would be stuck like that.

He went over to the two lovers and asked them where Hermione was. They smirked at each other for a while, as if sharing a secret joke, then pointed him out in the direction of the catering van.

Of course, only Hermione would be able to find a fault with the food. Smiling, he headed that way.

Yes, I know it's short, don't bug me about it..chappie 3 soon! R & R! K then, I'll update as soon as I get more reviews!

griffinquill94


	3. Losing Track of Time

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are not mine, they are JK's, however the plot and anything else you don't recognize ARE mine, so get it right, HBP spoilers!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, it was the first week of school, and all, for me, and _then, _I had _serious_ writer's block

Reviewers:

**Rupertsgrl479**- Glad to know you like him! Here, have an e-cookie!

Really, just **ONE **review? Oh, I'm so _sad. _More reviews, please? See that little blue button in the lower left-hand corner? Yeah? CLICK IT!

Also, CherryIzzy, where have thou gone? You were my very 1st reviewer for my very 1st story! 

**Chapter Three: Losing Track of Time**

_Recap: _

_He straightened his bow tie, and left the room, in search of Hermione. Bustling about the corridor was Ginny, a vision in gold. Beside her was Harry, who was smiling so widely, Ron could have sworn his face would be stuck like that._

_He went over to the two lovers and asked them where Hermione was. They smirked at each other for a while, as if sharing a secret joke, then pointed him out in the direction of the catering van._

_Of course, only Hermione would be able to find a fault with the food. Smiling, he headed that way._

Ron slowly walked up to Hermione. Smiling, he shyly said hi. At this, Hermione turned around, and the two blushed like mad. (A/N- Ah! The joys of young love!)

"Hello, H-her-r-mion-ne," stammered Ron, incapable of speaking as he looked her over. (A/N- oh how very cliché of me!)

She had on a shimmering silk golden gown, with a scalloped trim, all arranged together in a pouf, which seemed to float on air as she walked. Her tresses were arranged in even ringlets that framed her face. Her cheeks had a light pink tint to them, though it was for an entirely different reason than make-up.

Lastly, she had precariously added a bit of lip gloss to her lips, (A/N- Yeah! Redundancy!) So that when she turned a certain way, the sunlight would make her lips glow unnaturally crimson. In all, she would look _nice _to any passerby, though mostly overlooked by them, as they were attending a wedding with a part-veela, but to Ron, she was _gorgeous._

"Hello R-Ron," she said, stuttering a bit, herself. Honestly, who could blame her? The one, who had been the snot-nosed little brat of eleven, had grown up into quite a young man. The tall figure was clothed in a dark, navy blue tuxedo, that suited both her gown and his hair, the latter of which was not as profoundly red as it had been, but a soft auburn, falling a tad past his ears.

A few freckles dusted his slightly tanned face, all in all, ever so dashing! Oh, but what she loved the most about him was his eyes. A mercifully wonderful cobalt blue that you could simply drown in! When matched with his infamous lopsided smile, she wouldn't be able to handle it. Under his kind, piercing stare, her knees would give way, and she would melt.

Ron was about to tell her the procession was about to start, when the rather clumsy waiter Hermione had been telling off crashed into him, both spilling some artichoke rolls and pushing Ron on top of Hermione in the process.

There the two lay, Ron strewn on top of her on the freshly mowed lawn (it was an outdoor wedding) both a deep scarlet. It seemed like hours as Ron stared at her face, her full, smooth lips, when suddenly-and rather involuntarily- she licked her lips. Even to this day, she still said her lips were simply chapped, that was all!

Taking this as his cue, Ron looked out of the corner of his eye to see if anyone around. The current caterers were bustling around as usual, though they might have noticed if the two started snogging on the ground before them. He pulled her up, and smirking, led her into the tent the caterers had set up. Nearing the back room of the tent, (magical caterers magical tent) he made his move.

Ron pulled her around the corner into the empty room, and pressed her up against the wall. So far, Hermione had had a rather shocked expression on her face. Now she simply looked as if she was about to faint.

Ron moved in closer, with a gentle peck. He started to withdraw, but was surprised when Hermione frowned at this sudden development. Smirking, he leaned in once more. As he pressed his tongue to her lips, she abruptly broke it off. He looked at her, startled.

"Sorry Ron!' she said breathlessly,"Please, not so fast!" She was met with a reassuring smile from Ron, and they leaned together once more, but only with a tad bit of French kissing, for Ron was true to his word, and took it slow.

Too slow, apparently, for at last, Hermione had gotten frustrated with him, and brought forth such aggressiveness in her kiss, he could have sworn he was snogging Lavender!

Suddenly, Hermione cried out in alarm, "The wedding starts in a minute!" She quickly dragged him up to the mirror, and charmed their appearances back in order. The two dashed out of the tent, and ran (or sprinted, in Hermy's case) back to the chapel, just in time for Fleur to give them a sharp "Veer have you been?"

Smirking, the two walked down the aisle, hand in hand, sharing a secret smile, and equally red, puffy lips.

"So, that-hic-is how we-hic-got togeth-hic-er!" exclaimed Ron, at last finishing his tale. Harold stared at him respectfully.

"Won–hic-love Her-hic-my?" he asked, in a voice akin to Grawp's. Ron hiccoughed a few times, than answered the ghoul's question.

"Yes-hic-Harold, very-hic-much." It was clear he was less disoriented than before. Harold almost seemed to smile for a moment, then spoke.

"How-hic-Won tell Har-hic-ry and oth-hic-ers?" he asked at last. Ron seemed to be lost in himself for a bit, than came to himself.

"That, my friend, is an entirely different story!"

**The End**

That's it! Do you think I should make a sequel? You know, about how they tell everyone else? Tell me what you think!

gryffinquill94


	4. Thank Yous and Important Author's Note

**Ok, this is simply a big thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Morning Rose- Thank you! (Yay! You were 1st to review!)**

**Rupertsgrl479- I know, drunken men are so...drunk! Lol! Thank you!**

**M-M-X-M-X- Wow! Three whole reviews! That's one per chapter! Thank you for adding me to your favourites! **

**Broken Rain- Hmm...Nice pen name! Very original! Well then, glad I amused you! **

**As for the sequel... add me to Author Alert, as I'll probably post it as a separate story! Speaking of the sequel, got any ideas?**

**Well, then, byeas!**

**gryffinquill94**


End file.
